La otra contessa
by gothique-jedi
Summary: Han pasado 6 meses desde los acontecimientos de Cuentame de mi madre,Amelia se ve involucrada en un atentado contra !Sus propios padres¡,todo comienza con la visita de una extraña dama y algunos secretos sobre el pasado de su padre,¿podra el amor de Alucard e Integra salvar a su unica heredera ? o se la entregran al enemigo en el intento,posible lime


La noche había caído sobre Londres todo estaba en silencio puesto que todo mundo dormía, de pronto el cielo nocturno destaco a tres sombras que se reunían en un parque frente a la mansión Hellsing

Buenas noches caballeros-dijo una voz femenina con un fuerte acento español

Señorita De la Vega, todo un honor han pasado muchos años y usted sigue siendo hermosa como antaño-dijo otra de las sombras

Que buenos vientos la traen a nosotros si no es insolencia?-pregunto la otra sombra

La mujer sonrió con malicia-oh no, no es por dinero sino por una simple reunión

Y quien es el infeliz que sufrirá su ira mi lady?-pregunto el primero al darse cuenta de un destello maligno en los ojos de la dama

Se trata de un viejo amigo, o mas bien un viejo amorío-susurro la española

Su nombre?_

Alucard-dijo la española mirando con malicia la mansión Hellsing-Alucard Vladimir Tepes Dracula, príncipe de Transilvania

Uno de los hombres saco de su capa una botella, sirviendo con generosidad su contenido en tres copas-entonces brindemos, a la memoria del conde Dracula, quien sufrirá la ira de la condesa Julia Teobaldo de la Vega

Salud-respondieron las otras dos personas, y la española agrego-te arrepentirás de lo que me hiciste bastardo.

A unos metros de distancia una joven de no mas de 18 años, de pelo negro, abrió los ojos, agitada.

Amelia Hellsing despertó de golpe, con la angustia y la desesperación pintados en el rostro, metió la mano debajo de la almohada y saco su casul, agudizo el oído por si captaba algún sonido fuera de lo común….Nada, se levanto y se ciño su bata de rojo carmesí, con sumo cuidado salió al balcón que daba al parque antes mencionado, noto que una brisa cálida le daba de lleno en su hermoso y frio rostro ,pero no había señales de vida en ningún lado,

Volvió adentro con una horrible sensación de vértigo, seguramente había sido un sueño, DEBIA de ser solo un sueño, de ninguna manera podía ser real lo que había visto, no podía tratarse de una visión ,hacia unos pocos meses que conocía la calma* y no se quería ver envuelta en nuevos líos, menos si estos eran de un tiempo anterior a ella, por un momento la joven heredera pensó en hacer sonar la alarma que no había entrado en función desde que Millenium fuese destruida completamente ,ya tenia su dedo sobre el botón, pero ¿para que despertar a sus colegas humanos, a sus familiares y al pequeño Vlad ?

Meneo su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, se dirigió a su ataúd, y ya estando sentada sobre el una nueva idea la asalto,¿ y si unos siglos antes el hubiera tenido otra mujer?,y si ella no era un Hellsing?, y si?... Claro eso seria lógico, su padre el vampiro mas guapo y seductor de la historia bien podría haber tenido una amante la idea de que su padre no hubiese tenido pareja hace siglos era rara, era como imaginar a su madre cobarde, o a Serás matando por diversión, la nosferatu sonrió un poco ante estas expectativas pero noto como se ponía mas pálida que de costumbre

Inconscientemente la heredera de Hellsing se levanto y se miro al espejo, como esperando que algo en su bello rostro hubiera cambiado su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, era una joven hermosa en todos los sentidos, pelo azabache, piel pálida, exquisitas proporciones, y esos bellos ojos azules capaces de derretir los polos (esto en palabras de Walter II), sus ojos, lo único que aseguraba que era hija de su madre la legendaria sir Integra lanzaron un destello amenazador, si algún habitante de la casa Hellsing hubiera visto esto habrían entrado en pánico ,Amelia lo noto y como por instinto recargo su casul escucho pasos acercarse a su habitación y prácticamente se aventó a su ataúd y cerró los ojos esperando ofrecer una expresión serena.

Como si hubiera sido escrito, las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron, y los pasos se acercaron a su ataúd un perfume suave que recordaba al aroma que despiden los cerezos en flor acaricio su nariz, trato con desesperación de abrir los ojos pero NO PODIA, sintió que una mano fina que bien podría ser la de su madre, la de alguna recluta (hacía tiempo que Hellsing había admitido mujeres y ya eran más de la mitad de los escuadrones y todas adoraban a la pequeña vampira) o la de la propia Serás acariciaba su pelo azabache entonces la visita le susurro

Buenas noches hija mía, serás tú quien traicione a tu padre y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para negarte.

La pobre nosferatu sintió que no podía respirar, como si una mano comprimiera su pecho, intento mover alguna parte de su cuerpo pero ninguna le respondía solo sentía el frio hierro de su casul junto a su piel pero no podía hacer nada contra aquella visita nunca en la vida se había sentido tan desesperada como en ese momento

Y así como había llegado la visita desapareció, Amelia por fin pudo abrir los ojos, y recupero el aliento de una dolorosa bocanada ,una lagrima de ira se formo en su rostro,la joven no pudo aguantar y lloro de impotencia entonces las palabras de la visitante le sonaron en la cabeza

"Hija mía, serás tú quien traicione a tu padre y no habrá nada que puedas hacer para negarte"

Entonces el pánico se apodero de ella

¿Hija mia?

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores antes que nada una disculpa por no haberme reportado antes, tuve un periodo de bloqueo muy difícil en el que no quería ni escribir pero muchos de sus comentarios me han dado la fuerza para seguir con esto les pido una disculpa pero el fic "amistad se escribe con sangre" estará suspendido durante un tiempo por renovaciones pero mientras les invito a leer este nuevo proyecto que espero les guste.

Un saludo a todos y de nuevo gracias por su apoyo

Gothique Jedi


End file.
